1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a method for forming a carbon resistance in the required position of a printed wiring board circuit.
2. Prior Art
As the conventional method for forming a resistance in a printed wiring board, there has been developed a method to replace the mounting of a chip component, in which a carbon paint is printed in a printed wiring circuit board circuit by silk screen printing and thereafter it is dried and cured.